


lover of the light

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougisa morning lovemaking. Really nothing else to say. Birthday fic for Akira14!</p>
            </blockquote>





	lover of the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/gifts).



"Happy birthday, Sou-chan." There is something in the way Nagisa says his name. Sou-chan. The almost childish sound -chan corresponds to. Something that feels like a hug everytime he hears it. Everything about Nagisa is like a constant hug. A warm, comforting, happy hug with his tiny hands grasping on the back of Sousuke's shirt. That is how he feels around Nagisa. Like he is constantly being given affection, and warmth. It is not as if Sousuke looks for it in particular, but it does make his eyes fill up with a particular kind of tender light, not a shiny, blinding one, but a soft, quite sweet one. He looks at his small boyfriend, with the sheet pulled up to his chin and his blond hair being hit by a gentle ray of sunshine just winking at them through their Tokyo apartment window. His eyes are droopy, but gentle and loving, looking like children's candy, which is the norm in Nagisa's case, but this morning they look even sweeter, so much that Sousuke has to look away, and then he blushes a little.

Nagisa spent half an hour awake, just looking at his partner lying on his side, waited for him to wake up on his own, and when he did he just could not wait to wish him a happy birthday, with his tiny heart beating so hard and sugar filling his blood up that the smile he gives Sousuke feels like a gift in itself.   
"Thanks," the other murmurs, and sneaks a hand from under the sheet with love painted on his face, gently rubbing his palm against Nagisa's cheek. The other melts in a smile, scooping closer before kissing him, and then grabbing his hip.   
"Do you want to do something in particular today?"  
"I don't know," Sousuke replies, now with Nagisa's leg gently rubbing between his own, their naked bodies waking up, their breaths growing irregular.   
"It's your special day... is there something you want?" The blond asks, presses a kiss to Sousuke's neck, and then moves his body closer like he already decided what to do. Sousuke can only run his fingers up and down the smaller's back, ready for his attention, for his soft little moans swelling into their throat, vibrating between their bodies. For his head to disappear under the sheet, for him to work his way down Sousuke's body in plenty of small steps following a path Nagisa already knows too well. 

"I want your mouth," he replies eventually, looking at him with hunger.  
The soft smile in Nagisa's eyes while his whole persona switches to a cheeky imitation of a bad boy is enough to set Sousuke's body on fire. He looks down even after the last curls of fluffy blond hair disappear under the white sheet, he feels Nagisa's humid, hot breaths on his skin, and his muscles all tense because he knows the intensity of pleasure the other can give him. He knows it well, he knows just how much Nagisa loves to suck him off moaning around him so that the vibration can make Sousuke's hips jolt up and make him gasp.   
And the best thing about anticipation is, it builds up seeping into his skin, making all his muscles tense up, submerging his mind into oblivion for a bit. As Nagisa's wet, little tight mouth wraps around him, he sighs closing his eyes, with a hand lovingly leaning on top of the bump under the sheet.   
And yet, Nagisa does not make him come. He stops right when he's on the edge, already tasting his high, already building his loudest moan in the back of his throat, and right then a hand squeezes hard around him, which makes him gasp, his head spin.   
"What...?" He mumbles, panting as he looks down. Nagisa's head moves while little muffled giggles come from under the fabric, and then slips back up until it pops out the sheet again, and the younger licks his lips.   
"You're going to finish inside me, mh?" He chirps with a malicious voice because he know just how flustered Sousuke is. The other grunts, grabs his thighs, and scoops him to sit on his wet erection.   
"Nagisa, you're a little shit."  
All he gets is a giggle, and another loving, sugary smile.   
"I know. You still love me though. Right, Sou-chan?" He asks, leaning over to kiss him as his hand runs behind his back, guiding Sousuke inside of him with a few huffs and puffs. It is uncomfortable, but he does not show it. He smiles, kissing Sousuke while lowering more and more until he is all in, filling him up, splitting him in two, and lets out a shaky hot breath almost crumbling down, but he stands. Sousuke looks at him, at the beauty of his love opening up - quite literally - only for him, only for him, breathing his name out with that funny cute _-chan_.   
"Sou-chan, you're so big. Sou-chan, I love you. Sou-chan, I'm melting for you."   
Sousuke's hands shake and rest on Nagisa's hips as they roll harder, sending growing waves against him, but they are steady. The younger just rides him slowly, painfully slow, repeating Sousuke's name with a voice broken by love and pleasure with only a bit of pain. But he smiles. He clenches him, sucks him into his small body, with his hands worshiping his older boyfriend's body wherever they can reach.   
It just feels right. To be with him, to wake him up by making love, and then promising for more before Sousuke leaves for work, promising to be there at home to dedicate all his thoughts and body to him only, to Sou-chan, to devote all his time to him and giving him a day to remember as it will be special. 

When he comes, Sousuke's body arches up thrusting again and harder into Nagisa's thin body, his mind sends shivers to his body and sparkles all down his spine like electricity turning him on.   
Nagisa keeps it in, though. He keeps his excitement inside, stores it for another round, because today there is going to be a lot of this. A lot of laughter, a lot of fun, and a whole lot of love shown in every possible way. Like the look he gives Sousuke, a completely adoring one, with his fingers running up and down the other's chest while his cherry lips pepper the bigger body under him. Sousuke squirms just a little, laughing lightly.  
"I see we started off with fireworks today," he breathes, caressing the blond mane lying on his chest. Nagisa hums, gently. He lazily closes his eyes again, lying there for a few minutes.   
"I love you, Sou-chan," he whispers, soothed by the other's petting through his hair.  
Sousuke smiles, before looking outside the window. He does not believe in special days, but this one surely started out well.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is just a tiny gift for my sougisa partner in crime, Akira14 :3 sorry I couldn't do better than smut but ehhh. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB! <3


End file.
